


Feeding Time

by itschaosupthere



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Breastfeeding, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: Hoseok discovers his favourite way of feeding from his sire.





	Feeding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know that I've interpreted this prompt a little tongue-in-cheek, from the tags you'll probably be able to guess why, but this idea came to me a while ago and I just had to write it.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s. just to save any confusion, Kihyun is Hoseok's sire, therefore he is the elder vampire.

Breastfeeding

The first time it happened, they were just fooling around, lazing about in their bed as the sun went down and they were in the sleepy haze of just waking up. Kihyun was lounging amongst the excessive amount of pillows and cushions they had, Hoseok curled around him and kissing along his neck. He trailed his kisses over as much skin as he could find while absently stroking patterns onto Kihyun’s inner thigh. Then his mouth dipped lower, sending the pecks and kitten licks down over Kihyun’s chest until Hoseok was nudging his sire’s dressing robe aside with his nose. Kihyun sighed pleasantly, running his fingers through Hoseok’s hair as he felt the latter’s tongue lap at his nipple.

Hoseok was relentless in sucking on the pert nub, licking around it and over it, getting Kihyun to gasp with small jolts of excitement. His hand on Kihyun’s thigh was now clutching, seeking stability, keeping the vampire in place. Then Hoseok bit down, his fangs slipping out in an instant, piercing the skin around Kihyun’s nipple.

“Shit.” Kihyun hissed, his fingers tightening in Hoseok’s hair.

Hoseok began drinking, his mouth sucking the area he had bitten. It sent bursts of pleasure through Kihyun, from the abuse to his erogenous zone, and the familiar ecstasy of having his blood drunk. He even began moaning from it, his legs subconsciously moving apart and his toes curling beneath the bedsheets. He stroked Hoseok’s head for encouragement, urging him to keep drinking.

They stayed in this position for some time as Hoseok got his fill and Kihyun writhed beneath him. When Hoseok finally pulled away, Kihyun was wrecked.

“Sorry, did I drink too much?”

“No, no, no, that was…” Kihyun couldn’t find the words. He beckoned Hoseok in for a kiss, licking his own blood from the latter’s lips.

It became more heated and Kihyun flung his leg around to climb into Hoseok’s lap, steadying himself before leaning back in for more kisses. He felt a trail of blood leak down his chest but Hoseok was quick to break their embrace and lick it up, clearly not wanting it to go to waste. He sat up now, pressing their torsos more flush together and began mouthing around Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun moaned, wriggling his lower half into a position that had their equally straining erections rubbing against each other. He cursed the fact that he was still wearing underwear while Hoseok was gloriously naked, his pale skin beaming in the moonlight that glinted through the curtains.

“I’ve gotta get these off.” He muttered with frustration. Hoseok beat him to the task and rolled them over so that he could whip off the silk underwear and subsequently ravish Kihyun’s body with his tongue and teeth, leaving hickeys everywhere.

Hoseok’s mouth came down to his entrance which he torturously laved around, his tongue never pushing in, but coating the area with saliva and making it twitch with every tingle of pleasure that shot through Kihyun’s nerve-endings. The elder vampire found himself clutching the sheets. He needed more, so much more, but Hoseok wasn’t giving it to him. He suddenly pulled away.

“Sit back in my lap.”

Kihyun didn’t need telling twice. He scrambled across the bed to where Hoseok was settling himself against the pillows, bottle of lube at the ready. Kihyun straddled him, their cocks sliding back against each other which made the pair of them gasp. Hoseok kissed his sire hungrily as he brought a slick finger down to Kihyun’s entrance which readily accepted him, still a little stretched out from their activities the night before. Hoseok worked his finger around to quickly add a second and scissor them. He squirted out some more lube as he slid a third inside.

“Keep going.” Kihyun encouraged him, needing more stretch. The last time he rode Hoseok, he had trouble sitting down anywhere for the rest of the night.

While Hoseok continued to finger him, carelessly getting lube everywhere, Kihyun reached between their bodies and took hold of the younger vampire’s cock. He tugged on it slowly, teasingly, until Hoseok was begging to fuck him. Kihyun obliged with a crafty grin, he got a steadier grip of Hoseok’s length then guided it back into his entrance, sinking down with a loud cry and a stream of nonsensical curses. With Hoseok sat up like he was, it enabled his cock to bury so deeply that Kihyun could feel the burn running up his spine and around his abdomen.

“Oh fuck!” He groaned and panted as he adjusted to the pressure.

“Do you need a sec?” Hoseok questioned, kissing along Kihyun’s sweaty collar bone and running his hands around his waist and ass cheeks.

“No, no, fuck me! Shit, Hoseok.” Kihyun breathily replied, his words slurring as he began to move.

He slowly rose up and back down, hissing at the sting. He knew it’d get easier, it always did, but fuck if Hoseok wasn’t well endowed – not much longer than average but thick… so thick. Kihyun gripped the other vampire’s shoulders for balance as he increased his pace, getting used to the sensation. He could tell Hoseok was holding back from ramming back into him. He’d get his chance soon enough.

“C’mere.” Kihyun gently moved his hands up to Hoseok’s head and steered him towards his left nipple, the one that wasn’t bruised yet. “Feed.” He commanded. Hoseok greedily leant it to suckle, his fangs jutting out in an instant to bite down around the sensitive skin.

Kihyun moaned wantonly, the pleasure spurring him on to ride Hoseok’s cock without hesitation. He abused his thigh muscles rocking up and down, craving the friction that rubbed against his prostate and had him reaching higher pitches than ever.

“Fuck me Hoseok!” He yelled. “_Faster_.”

Hoseok rapidly thrust up into him as he kept on sucking at Kihyun’s nipple, then the other one again, then a little at his neck, before he gasped for air around Kihyun’s lips and groaned hotly in between sloppy, bloody kisses. Without any restriction now, his cock slipped in and out as fast and as hard as he could go, the excessive lube dripping into his lap from Kihyun’s entrance. Hoseok swiped at it then got hold of Kihyun’s cock which was already wet with precum. He matched their pace with his fist.

“Come for me, Kihyun.” He said.

Kihyun cried with desperation. He was seeing spots in his vision. He was so close, so fucking close. Just a little bit more, just a little bit harder. The bed creaked, juddering against the wall. Kihyun angled himself at just the right point to have Hoseok hitting right up against his sweet spot every time and he lost his voice as the pleasure overtook him and he was coming so hard he swore he blacked out for a second.

“Ah Kihyun!!” Hoseok shouted as he came moments later.

They collapsed against each other, drenched in sweat, trying to catch their undead breath. Kihyun dropped down onto the mattress, his thighs screaming from overuse, and Hoseok’s warm cum spilled erotically out of his entrance and onto the sheets. Kihyun hummed with pleasure, pulling Hoseok over him and into his arms.

“That was… incredible.” He murmured.

“Mmhmm.” Hoseok was already out of it, his eyes slipping closed as he cuddled his sire.

Kihyun just smiled, knowing for certain that he was going to have to get Hoseok to feed from his chest more often in the future.

-

As it turned out, it didn’t require much effort on his part to get Hoseok to do it again. Every time Hoseok got hungry now, his darkened eyes would fixate on Kihyun’s chest until his sire took off his shirt for him and let him drink. The sensation was so overwhelming at first that they would always have to go somewhere private for Kihyun couldn’t seem to manage letting Hoseok feed from him in this way without then needing to impale himself on the other vampire’s cock. After time, though, it became quite normal. So normal, in fact, that Kihyun found it difficult to remember the last time his neck or wrist had been bitten. What he also kept forgetting was that the other members of the clan were not as used to it as he was.

He was sprawled on the sofa one night when Hoseok came to find him. He automatically let him settle down beside him and pulled up his t-shirt to let Hoseok drink, the sting of his fangs into his pec was a welcome feeling. Hoseok relaxed, suckling in contentment while Kihyun continued reading his book. Then Hyungwon came into the room and made a noise of displeasure.

“Are you… are you _breastfeeding_ him?” He cried incredulously.

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “No.”

“I think you are.”

“I think you’re stupid.”

“I think you’re letting your little baby drink his milk.”

“Well so what if I am?!” Kihyun yelled and Hoseok stopped feeding, looking up with surprise.

Hyungwon folded his arms and smirked. “I’m telling Minhyuk that you breastfeed Hoseok.”

Kihyun threw his book at him. It missed and crashed into the fireplace before landing on the floor. Hyungwon didn’t even flinch. He cackled as he left the room and Kihyun could do nothing but scowl at him.

“I didn’t think it was weird before, but, I don’t know, maybe-”

“No, Hoseok. It’s not weird.” Kihyun reassured. “Hyungwon’s just being a prick.” He licked away the trail of blood that had run down Hoseok’s chin. “You can feed from me however you like.”

“Really? Can I lie in your lap again, like last time?” Hoseok’s expression brightened.

“Sure.” Kihyun let Hoseok lie down across his lap and held him against his body as he went back to feeding again. He watched with adoration for a few moments until it suddenly struck him how this would look to an observer, with Hoseok cradled in his arms and sucking blood from around his nipple…

He decided he didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Breastfeeding or not? Let me know ;)


End file.
